


Reaction

by schrijverr



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Angst, Gen, Panic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, before they died, i guess, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Happens while Reggie is still alive, he gets a bit ovewhelmed and idk, panics? This is based on something that happened to me and I actually have no clue what happened, so i don’t know how to sumarrize it.~Reggie didn’t know what was happening, it had been minor, nothing bad, nothing worth noting, but here he was. His hand was violently flapping back and forth and he couldn't stop.He couldn’t stop.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause i'd love to talk to y'all!!
> 
> !!!It can be that there is a trigger in here that i don't know about, since I have no clue what happened and why!!!

Reggie didn’t know what was happening, it had been minor, nothing bad, nothing worth noting, but here he was. His hand was violently flapping back and forth and he couldn't stop. 

He couldn’t stop.

Afraid he looked down to the flapping hand and tried to stop it with the other. However, the moment he moved the non-flapping hand, it started to do it too. Now he had two hand that were moving and he couldn't stop.

He couldn't stop.

His breath started coming in small gasps as his arms cramped close to his chest as the hands continued and his breathing go harsher. He tried to calm down, but his body wouldn't listen.

Nothing would listen.

All the movement continued and it was beyond his control, it just kept going and going and it wouldn't stop.

It wouldn't stop. 

Faintly he was aware that he was bouncing in place, but his attention was mostly at his hands and breathing. The hands were going so fast it was starting to hurt his muscles, but that wasn’t enough to stop.

He stumbled backwards and collapsed to the floor. There he just sat for a moment as his limbs were finally starting to calm down and, with them, his breathing.

Once he had calmed down completely he just sat there for a moment. He knew he should probably climb out of his window and go to Luke’s place, it’s what he would want Reggie to do and it would make him feel better, but he had no clue how to explain this.

Besides, he knew Luke was going through a rough time with his parents and he didn’t want to add to it.

Better not to.

He looked over to the forgotten dishes and homework that had caused all this in the first place and sighed, no better not to. It was stupid to get so worked up over nothing, he didn’t want to know what Luke would think of him.

So, he stood up and grabbed the dishes. Just one thing at a time, it’s not that overwhelming, he told himself, you’re fine.

You’re fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Projection time, I guess?
> 
> I am fine now, just strange and kinda scary when it happened, but it's all good :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day, so thank you for leaving any if you did!! <3


End file.
